elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Own Article? I do not see why the infinite money bug needs its own article. It is merely a bug, a glitch, in the game that may or may not be fixed in the future. In a similar note, the Scams page of GuildWiki contains all the scams on one page. Although they're not the same thing, they are similar in that both exploit the game system. It's simply easier to just have it all on the same page, with a spoiler note at the top. That way we could just add more bugs if more are discovered. And generally, Bethesda is good about fixing things (in the past)...it just may take some time. --TheSpectator 16:35, 27 March 2006 (CST) That's fine with me. I just thought that the typical wiki way to do things was to give everything it's own article, but that doesn't mean it's for the best.--Nizerifin 02:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) Fence "Glitch" I dont think the fence thing is a glitch. many times the Fencers wont barter under certain circumstances. Like if they are out walking between two locations (bruma I belive) or if it isnt night time. --ShakataGaNai 09:56, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Agreed. Some fences tend to barter only at certain times. Like merchants closing up shop for the night, except fences have different schedules or circumstances. --TheSpectator 09:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) Mages Guild bug Does this happen to everyone after day 3 in the game or is it random?? Cause it would really suck if its unavoidable. That was my next guild I wanted to start on but I am way past day 3 in the game :( :I assume it means 3 days after starting the quest. Not sure though, maybe this should be confirmed? ::It means 3 days after starting the quest, not 3 days into the game. Its one of thoes things, the corpse isnt there till you activate the quest, and disapears afterwards. But... If you let it stay there too long the game treats it like any other dead body and gets rid of it. --ShakataGaNai 08:44, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::I question that being the policy for every corpse in the game. The bandits I killed in the break-in quest for the Fighter's Guild are still there, at least thirty or forty game days later. (I find that shopkeeper to be a little bit creepier every time I come back from extended travels and he *still* hasn't de-corpsed his store....) The lootable after-battle remains of Lorgren Benirus (Where Spirits Have Lease) stuck around for a very long time, too (way more than three days,) though they are finally gone now. ::: Odd, the bodies are still there for me. Also, this affects Baurus's and Jauffre's Bodies if the die at the battle of bruma. The bodies stay there until the end of time for me. --Omgiamonfire What is about bugs in translated versions? What is about bugs in translated versions? Am I allowed to enter bugs in the translated version (e.g. German)? :In spanish, you heal yourself using fireballs :P Unable to equipe specifics bows I can't use those bows: Glass, Silver, Ebon without taking a BSOD (Blue screen of death ^^). I recently discover that NPC can't either use them without making the game crash. How it happens: as long as the bow is unequiped or only carried (on your back) everything is fine. However, when I try to equip it with a left clic or when a NPC start using it against me the game instantanely crashes and I can't do anything but restart my computer. Anyone got the same bug or an Idea ? (I don't post in the real page cause it may be a system problem...) :Given that I can equip the bows without any problems, it's not a bug with the game. It might be a great number of things that could be causing the crashes; it could be a problem with the sounds associated with those bows, it could be an incompabability with your video card and the textures those specific bows uses, you might have corrupted files...endless options really.--William Blackstaff 13:41, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Cloned Items If someone else is aware of the cloned items glitch, can you possibly see if you can write a better explanation than i did? Mine is sort of vauge... :Facinating glitch. I'll try that out this evening. --ShakataGaNai 08:01, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::I tried this, took a little fiddling around to get it working for me. but it does. In just a few hours I duplicated enough ingredients to go from zero to master of Alchemy. Fun stuffs. PS - remember to save ^_^. --ShakataGaNai 12:26, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::Tried doing this on the PC, and I'm not sure if this can be done; whenever I try unequipping arrows I am told that I cannot change weapons while attacking. Maybe I am doing the wrong things? (since I am not totally sure what the A and X buttons do on the console version) Chirikov 07:05, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think its possible. But let me explain. A = Select. X = Drop. If I remember correctly you have to shift-click to drop, but still hold down your "trigger" (which would be your clicker). Also, you should get a message that says "you can't change weapons when attacking" - that is 100% correct in this case. --ShakataGaNai 09:39, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Nope, that is what it is suppose to say, then you release the key that pulls the arrow back, then drop whatever needs duplicated and it will work, Chirikov. And yes, this is very useful to get your alchemy up. I made 800 apples and 800 carrots and just told my sister to keep pressing the pretty blue button... ::::OK, I've got it working now. Appears to be that the game will try to drop whatever you're dropping in a number equal to the number of arrows you have equipped (minus the one in the bow). I'm not exactly sure how it decides what can or cannot be duped, but you do NOT have to fire the arrow to dupe something (if it can be duped). You can dupe multiple items without firing a shot, at least on PC; you just have to reopen the inventory and repeat the process after each item. ::::When duping the items the game will first drop as many full groups of the item as possible, with a full group being equal to the number of that item you are carrying (before dropping it). If there is a remainder (less than a full group) still needed, it will subtract that from the number you are carrying. For example, if you have five apples and have 23 arrows (not including the one being fired), it will drop four groups of 5 apples and drop 3 apples from your inventory (this leads to a messy "How Many" prompt for every item on the ground on PC, very annoying when they're in groups of two). ::::Whether or not something can be duped is the trickiest part, as far as I can tell. I noted that while I had two soulgems, both stored in a container, when one was taken out for duping nothing happened, but the other duplicated perfectly fine. They were same size (including soul inside) and stacked while in the container, so possibly the location/method you got the item matters. Chirikov 08:14, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Attempting to dupe an item with fewer arrows than the number of that item will result in failure, you'll only drop a number of items equal to the number of arrows (minus the one in the bow). Chirikov 11:10, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::What do I press on the PC to select the arrows when I still hold down the left mouse button?:::: :::::You only need to hold down the left mouse button until you are in menu mode, once you have the menu open you can stop holding it down and click on the other stuff. Chirikov 23:55, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Blocking works better than readying an arrow, it still constitutes using the weapon and you won't risk losing the arrow or damaging the bow. In fact, you do not even need a bow do to this, all you need are a bunch of arrows. Chirikov 00:09, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::It appears you cannot duplicate stolen items unless you are carrying at least another item of same type (legally). If you duplicate something using a mixture of stolen and legal items, it will make two separate stacks of the one item, presumably because one stack has the stolen items (although there is no stolen icon displayed). Dropping items from the second stack one by one may result in the stolen icon reappearing, but this is unconfirmed. The bugged second stack can be sold to honest merchants, the duplicated items will 'hide' the stolen one(s). ::::I also noticed an odd effect going on with trying to swap arrows (not dropping, just swapping). It resulted in having about four stacks of 5 silver arrows equipped and another stack of iron arrows equipped at the same time, though it would only fire the last stack equipped. It did allow for the changing of whatever arrow was already nocked though. Chirikov 22:13, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::If you want a ton of arrows that are hard to obtain early in the game such as the dwarven arrows, use the same trick up till discarding the item. Just attempt to unequip the arrows you have alot of, then try to epuip the arrows you want duplicated. I play the 360 version so i would like to know if this works for anyone else. Possible Bugs Brush With Death After completing the quest and returning the brush to Rythe, he says "let me paint a way home" or "follow me". And then walks in circles never painting a doorway. He had been attacked by a troll during the quest. Also I eventually got frustrated and hit him, then yielded and he did go and wave his brush around to generate some green circels, but still no portal. Seems to be experienced by others - how to fix please? Blackwood Black Screen I'm doing the Infiltration quest, and i'm on the part when i go back in to kill them all. However, when i enter the door, the whole screen goes black, just leaving the HUD and the crosshair - i can't see my weapon or anything. I've tried several console commands to see if i can restore the view, but nothing happens. It also stays black if i leave the building and go back into Leyawiin. The people I'm fighting follow me, but i can only tell what's happening from the sound. After it first came up, i reloaded a save just before i opened the door, and the screen was still black, like before. Any ideas? I've searched the official forums, but there doesnt seem to be any specific cause or remedy. Jimbob1630 12:49, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Update: I have tried again without HDR on, as some sites reccommended that. The view is now largely as it should be, apart from a big graphical artefact in the middle of the room; ie, an irregular veil of solid colour, which i can run through and everything, is there where it shouldn't be. I have seen some other things like this in my travels, but nothing as big as this. Does anyone know of a way to get rid of this, or should i just grin and bear it? I would get a screencap for you, but my printscreen button isnt working in the game. Jimbob1630 13:57, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Blackwood Company (The Hist) bug I believe there is a bug in the Fighter's Guild quest The Hist concerning flagging NPCs as hostile or innocent. I had to attempt the mission four times before I was able to kill everyone without someone counting as a murder (I kept reloading upon seeing the Dark Brotherhood "Your killing has been witnessed by forces unknown" message.) The Khajiit at the door and the Argonian bowman on the first floor were never considered innocent (of the 4 attempts, I received 0 murders from either of them.) Jeetum-Zee counted as a murder on two of the four attempts. The female argonian mage named Rana was the biggest problem, with three of the four attempts counted as murders. Once, when trying to deal with Rana specifically, I tried to lead her outside so that a guard could deal with her. Though I was in perfect standing before entering the hall, and had not received any murders yet on this particular run, the guard suddenly came after me with a bounty of 40. Very peculiar. I only tried the NPCs after Rana (Ri'Zakar, Hears-Voices-in-the-Air, Sings-Like-Thunder, Maglir) once, because Rana was what kept me re-loading, but the final four did all go down without counting as murder on the first try. 68.35.130.224 19:05, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Gloom Wraith bug I've killed two Gloom Wraithes and Gable the Traitor (also a Gloom Wraith of some kind) and although they died in that they were searchable and no longer attacking, the death animation did not occur and they continue to float in place and breathe even after you leave the room and reenter. Specifically, this was on the ship, the Emma May near Bravil on the The Forlorn Watchman quest on an Xbox 360. :Confirmed (or at least, this has happened to me as well) but in a different location. Gable the Traitor and the Emma May wraiths decomposed properly, but two of the however many (six?) Gloom Wraiths in the A Plot Revealed quest did not. ::Happened to me in the the Emma May too. I think it's supposed to, cause they were evil mutaneers and don't deserve to be freed or something. Jimbob1630 13:32, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :::No, it's definitely not supposed to be happening. I will repeat that the ones on the Emma May *did* decompose properly while the ones in the A Plot Revealed quest *did not,* and now add that one (just one) of the ones in Confront the King failed to decompose. (The others in that same quest decomposed as normal.) In fact, any time I see a Wraith or Gloom Wraith in any setting, there is about a 25% to 33% chance it will fail to decompose. This is way too sporadic and inconsistent to be an intended feature. 68.35.130.224 05:47, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Happened here to - throughout Cyrodil, probably to about 20-25% of the Gloom Wraiths I've encountered so far . Blood of the Daedra/Peryite bug In the Main Quest "Blood of the Daedra" (in which you need to give Martin a Daedric artifact,) the shield "Spellbreaker" (the reward from Peryite's quest) does not appear on the list of choices, and cannot be given to him. Spellbreaker not counting is apparently a confirmed bug, as it has been mentioned on other Elder Scrolls-related wikis. --68.35.130.224 19:56, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Siren's Deception bug There's already a bug on the article page discussing the sirens flat-out not appearing at their lair, but they don't mention another bug that happened to me on that quest. When I went, they were there, and the leader gave her Bond Villain-esque speech as usual, signalling the attack. Her friends appeared, fight started as usual, etc. The bug is that she (the leader) herself did *not* join in the attack. I fought off the other two ladies while the leader stood there watching. Talking to her again made her go through the exact same dialogue, and she did not change her mind and attack no matter how many times I talked to her. She has to die for the quest to finish, so I killed her once I defeated her friends, but that counted as murder since I attacked first. (This is obvious in hindsight, but at the time I didn't realize what I had done. The visit from Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood startled the crap out of me, let me tell you.) I only got around this by reloading before entering the house in the first place and repeating the confrontation--sometimes the leader attacked, sometimes she didn't, and I just had to keep trying until she did. --68.35.130.224 06:13, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Another bug I ran into, google found another report. Playing as a male, as soon as the ladies enter the bar, one immediately tells me to listen to what Signy has to say. Signy then starts attacking me. If I run outside, she follows, and guards kill her. You cannot yeild to her. The only way around it was to type 'sexchange' outside the bar, enter, get the quest, then go outside and type 'sexchange' again. Then the quest continued fine. Zombie Glitch I found another glitch. Whenever I get arrested and get teleported to the castle a zombie guardian gets spawned next to me. I am not sure why, but it always happens. There is nothing special about the zombie. I am playing on the Xbox 360. --jkenny 21:04, 2 May 2006 (PST) :Same here ::The same sorta thing happens to me: when i get out of jail, the people from the desolate mine quest spawn next to me - on the PC version. Jimbob1630 12:59, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Main Quest Glitch I am doing the "Light the Dragonfires" part of the main quest and I found a problem. I believe I killed one of the guards accidentally and when I went back into the palace I was pursued by a guard that told me I had a bount of 1000. I paid it and when I went back to the palace everyting was reset. I can not continue in the main story, because none of the npc's besides Martin are here. I believe this can only be resolved by reloading. I am playing on the Xbox 360. --jkenny 20:26, 2 May 2006 (PST) Horse Armor & Horse Count On my Xbox 360 version of the game, not sure if it is same for PC, When I have an owned horse and buy the Horse armor for it, the horse is no longer on my stat list for horses owned. It still fast-travels with me and gets stabled outside, but my stats say, horses owned: 0. Anybody with Xbox or PC experience something similar? --Wes R 14:38, 9 April 2006 (CDT) : i have a similair problem, except my horse disappeared completely. ::At first my horse disappeared completely, but now I have another, which was at first marked on my stat page, and after buying armor its back to zero horses owned, even though my horse is still stabled outside cities when I fast travel and such. ::Also, another odd bug I've notice on the same Xbox version, is that during a fight the sound will slowly start lagging behind, gradually getting further behind the actions they are linked with. This slowing occurs until I'm fighting with no sound for a few seconds and the game crashes. Anybody else with similar crashes? ::And one more note, about my house in Skingrad. In the bedroom, I use the two closets on either side of the bed for my stockpiles of light and heavy armor. I've notice though, I am losing armor at the bottom of the list when placing more in the closet. Is there some sort of limit to the length of the inventory list these closets can have? Its an odd glitch, it seems I can take armor out, leave the room, come back, and the armor from the bottom will them show up, if I have removed some to make room. And sometimes I don't have to leave the room. ::Anybody have any input or suggestions? --Wes R 02:02, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::New update about the horses owned bug. My horse got killed, and now instead of saying I own 0 horses it says exactly this: Horses Owned: 2147483647. Is there anybody experiencing the same bugs?--Wes R 13:14, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Alright, I've found that my horse counter has gone offset -1. When I have one horse my counter is at 0, when I have two horses, its at 1, and when I own zero horses, the number gets set to 2147483647. From there I can buy a horse, and the counter will be back at zero. Anybody out there catch this bug or figure out a fix yet? Hopefully the announced official patch will fix alot of this. --Wes R 13:10, 26 April 2006 (CDT) My character was cloned! This is bizarre. Note that I am on the PC version of the game and have not used any cheats or item cloning, I have a few mods on, but none that are too drastic. Anyway, while going to my house in the Imperial City Waterfront, I went outside to the beach through the gate you're next to when you fast travel there. I see a fellow with a torch and a very odd helmet. I get closer and I realize it's the cool helmet you get from the Fighter's Guild quests; my character completed all of the Fighter's Guild quests. I get closer, and I keep seeing more and more familiar equipment. I get close enough and his name pops up...it's my name! I try to pickpocket him and he carries a copy of EVERY single item that have. I try stealing 8k gold, and I get caught. I even got kicked out of the Mage's guild for stealing from a member! (I was in the process of getting recommendations). I also had recently contracted vampirism (was on my way to start the cure quest) and the NPC version of myself also had the vampire complexion and eyes. He was a slightly dated copy of myself though, as he was wearing my arena raiment; I had become champion of the arena a few days before. Post if anyone else gets this bizarre bug, if it is a bug. --Z 19:12, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Update, I later found myself dead on the beach...LOL...where I found myself. Maybe it's all a metaphor...My guess is that he starved to death as he did not know where to get food (his only dialogue option was Rumors); he was stationary. --Z 21:22, 21 April 2006 (CDT) A friend of mine encountered a bug similar to this, I can't recall exactly how it panned out, but he ended up having to fight and kill the clone. Shaddix 00:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Azura's Daedric Quest I get the glow dust and wait until 7 a.m., but when I talk to her she says she needs a more powerful hero. I am level 10, but she is a level 2 quest. What's up with that? if u are using a leveling mod like oscuro's or aflevel it changes the boundarys slightly. im not sure on the specifics but this happened to me. just level up a few more times i think. Bouncing movement I have run into a number of areas where I start bouncing up and down. Moving a short distance out of the area and coming back in will not fix it, however leaving the area and returning at a later game date I have visited the same areas and not seen the effect. NPCs are affected as well. Another mutant 05:48, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it has happened to me as well (http://jupix.info/kuvia/skriinshotteja/oblivion/wtf2.avi). I've had it twice and in both cases I was travelling on a road and got ambushed by bandits. Soon after that the groud turned into the trampoline you can see in the video. It's pretty annoying, as I'm likely to be unable to use my weapons, while the NPCs seem to be unaffected, which has resulted in the death of at least my horse, perhaps even myself. Jupix 08:13, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, funny effect. Something like this has happened to me, but instead of bouncing, I kept like flying about 10 centimeters high. It only happened when I exit a water area and go into a land one. Halfang 14:59, 30 May 2006 (CDT) ::Without more specific details, it sounds like there is an issue with the ground clipping; the physics engine handles things inside each other by 'pushing' them out, sometimes a bit forcefully. Information such as specific locations and any nearby objects may be useful (Jupix's video does not work at all for me, so that doesn't help much right now). Halfang's issue sounds more like he was either sneaking (I've noticed some odd things with sneaking and water) or he maybe managed to exit on top of a rock (you can launch yourself much higher than usual with the use of ledges and such). Chirikov 17:26, 30 May 2006 (CDT) Barren Oblivion I've hit a problem where all the Oblivion Gates fail to render any terrain. There are only four exceptions to this. One, the main tower doors appear. Two, the organic groundspikes appear. Third, the flame towers appear. Fourth, the Oblivion Gate appears. Upon entering, one is stuck on an Oblivion Gate hovering fourty feet above the ground, where one can see the black/red terrain usually covered by lava. Jumping off the gate, you fall straight through this fake terrain, and land on a perfectly flat, stone textured piece of land. I'm on the 360, and oddly, this has retroactively affected all my Oblivion saves, but NOT the Oblivion saves under other gaming profiles. "Disappearing" Staves In the PC version, I have a strange issue: most of the time, the staves tend to pass through the textures when dropped by a just killed NPC (e.g.: lich), so you can't claim them! It occurs sometimes with others weapons. Am I the only one having this kind of troubles? Eskalation 17:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Verified Bugs I see a problem with the bugs article appearing very quickly. Its gone from verified bugs, to people complaining about stuff thats broken. 90% of the time its a PEBKAC. I belive if you have a possible bug, it should be posted to the bugs talk page (this page!) and not the main page. --ShakataGaNai 13:33, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :I agree. For example, the Alt-Tabbing thing. That isn't a bug, but most games are like that and don't work well when alt-tabbing when in full-screen. I think we should screen the current ones somehow for not true bugs, and then have everything in the future discussed here before being placed as a bug. 22:41, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::You could always protect the actual article. It'll prevent people from editing it to include every problem they've had with the game and force them to post on the talk pages.--William Blackstaff 01:05, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::So should we do that, protect the article as it is now and remove non-bug info? (i.e. alt-tabbing) And have a note redirecting people with bugs here. 19:33, 14 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Protection would be a good idea. At the same time we can create a 'Unconfirmed Bugs' page allowing people to post possible bugs; once they are confirmed they could be moved here. Chirikov 17:49, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Someone gonna put a protection on this page or something? I'd say about half the bugs article should be moved to the talk page and discussed. The bugs page should be for bugs that are showing up everywhere, in everyones game, not just one person who experienced something that's most likely their low-end PC struggling.--Wes R 13:19, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Okay, done. Now, we need to discuss which bugs are real bugs and which ones are just individual computer problems. The alt-tabbing is not a bug, anyone else agree? 16:23, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Alt-tabbing is probably not a bug, the game was never designed for switching between programs midgame. What needs to be done first is identifying the main issue for each one listed; several of the ones currently shown could be consolidated, most notably the ones involving an NPC not appearing in a location properly. Personally, I feel that the page should be split into three separate ones; Bugs for actual game-stopping problems, Glitches for things that have no real effect on gameplay whatsoever, and Exploits for things the player can do utilizing a bug/glitch. Chirikov 17:25, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::That sounds like a good idea, actually. I'll try to get started and rearrange it. I changed the protection so that only registered users can edit it, so you guys can help clean it up. 18:18, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Mistakes Perhaps the problems referring to gender and little problems that aren't really glitches should be moved elsewhere? :I've been thinking the same thing, there have been other places where I've noted inconsistencies but refrained from posting them since they don't quite belong on this page. By now I've forgotten most of them, unfortunately. Chirikov 22:10, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Clavicus Vile Quest Bug Is there any way to solve this problem other than killing umbra ahead of time. I ask because i already have the quest on both of my characters, and this is the last Daedric god quest i need to complete and i can't do it because of the glitch. Are you on the 360? If so, no. I got the quest, killed Umbra, gave the sword to Clavicus Vile and everything went fine. However, when I killed Umbra first and talked to Clavicus Vile afterwards the game crashed. That's kind of strange, because it is said the game crashes only, if you take the quest before getting the sword. By the way: I'm playing the PC version of the game. I managed to get around the glitch on the 360 version by clearing out my inventory, then standing at the place where the dog should be on the statue with nothing equipped. After I did that, there was no crash: I was able to deliver the sword to him, and the statue was successfully removed. I got around the glitch on the 360 by refusing to give him the sword. After he talks, it then displays the Quest Completed message. Acknowledge it and then immediately go into your inventory drop Umbra and without leaving your inventory fast travel to the Imperial City. Do not do anything until you see the statue has been removed. I had to do this 3 times before it worked without freezing, but now it's fine. You can then go back for the sword. Secret Door in the Temple: Time Travel? Looking at the map near the Temple in the Imperial City I noticed that there were two doors leading into the Temple. I could only see one of them, so I used the TCL command (toggle collisions) in order to find the "secret" door, and I found it. The door is just behind the good one, but it's buried and you can only see the top of it. Opening the door, you do find yourself in the Temple, but the sky is red, and loud noises come from the outside. If you fly outside the temple, you'll find a huge red monster with four arms (I don't know who he is, I guess you do). If you exit the temple "normally", through the door, you won't find yourself in the quiet Temple district you once knew, but you'll be surrounded by deadras, xivilai and several Oblivion gates. I think in this way you somehow get teleported in a future version of the Imperial city, but, since i haven't completed the main quest yet, it's only a guess. And I don't know what happens if in this "parallel" world you travel to some other city - still to try. :It's interesting you found that door to the "future". Imperial City as you describe is indeed part of the main quest. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 20:17, 20 May 2006 (CDT) The Elven Maiden Well, I've done the mission as says in The Elven Maiden page, talked to Hieronymous Lex and watched the cutscene. But Armand Christophe doesn't appear in the place he's supposed to appear. I've waiting for about 4 days at midnight, but he's still missing. And I can't finish the quest. Any idea about this bug/issue? :I think you're supposed to go back to Methredhel to complete the quest, or talk to her, then you can find him. 12:53, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Nope, I've talked to Methredhel and she says nothing concerning to the mission. - I am also experiencing this issue on the 360. The compass points to him being there in the garden all the time. However, detect life does not reveal him, nor can I just "feel around" to activate him. I have tried reloading a saved game and fast traveling to another city and back to no avail. Neither Methredhel or the beggars seem to want to discuss the topic. --Camel828 23:02, 22 July 2006 (CDT) same thing has happened to me, i have no clue how to fix it. :::try ::: :::prid 00034870 :::resurrect :::Maybe Armand died somehow, this will resurrect him and reset his schedule, try looking for him in his usual places now. --DragonWR12LB 13:27, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Breaking the Siege of Kvatch I've removed the Sigil Stone but remain in the Oblivion Plane even after everything explodes. I can even retrace my steps and return to Kvatch through the portal, where battle rages on. Is there any way around this bug? This seems to be the case for all Oblivion Gates, actually. I remove the Sigil Stone but the gate doesn't close and I remain in the tower. Sigil Stone(s) In game we encounter 2 sorts of Oblivion gates: minor - that open a bit everywhere in Cyrodiil; major - Kvatch like gate. There main difference, i wanted to point here, is the ammount of time that passes between taking Sigil Stone and effective gate shutdown. minor - after taking the stone, short animation with a flash and immediate return to Cyrodiil; major - after taking the stone, longer animation of gate interior destruction, flashes, etc. In fact during the shutdown animation, Sigil Stone disappears and reappears few times, what gives possibility to "take" it more than once (easly up to 3 Sigil Stones) before teleported back to Cyrodiil. As i see it, its a bug due to "pulsing" animation of the stone, that begins just after "taking it". The stone changes size growing, then shrinking till it disappears, then again it reappears and begins growing (thats the moment when it can be "taken" again) and so on till shutdown. Try it. ohh yea... PC version, i v no idea about the box... Can't Get To Skingrad Count Okay so at some point, I finished the vampire cure quest, and was returning to see the count of Skingrad, to give him the poition. I talked to his aide, and she told me to wait. I waited for about a week, then went to see what was going on. She was walking against a wall, getting nowhere fast, and there was no way I could talk to the count afterwards since there's no discernable way to open the way to the secret room. Anyone else have this problem? Note: I made it to him by teleporting to the quest destination, and then teleporting back out, since you can't even open the room from inside! When I notice people acting strangely such as walking against walls, sometimes speaking to them will fix the problem. Other times I toggle the run mode off, then walk against them effectively 'pushing' them in another direction and that might fix it. Messenger not Contacting me Im at the thieves guild and i have Fenced over 800 but the messenger wont come to me? I have done that quest that Fathis Ules gave me. but i didnt sell the Honorblade of Chorrol to Fathis, I returned it to the count instead, does that make any affect? What shouöd i do? Any tips? No, the Honorblade quest is irrelevant to the thieves guild. To my knowledge it can be completed despite your position or membership in the guild, but at the very least I know that it has no bearing on the fencing requirements. The trigger for fenced equipment is curious because it's triggered at some indeterminate point (my first time fencing produced some $3,000+ so I always had the requirement fulfilled, and it would take a few albeit variable moments for the game to recognize this fact). Without knowing exactly how the game checks for the conditions, I'm not certain what a potential solution is. Are you certain you've fenced $800+? Try fencing something---anything--and see if that triggers a check for the amount. :I have a similar issue, after finishing Boots of Springheeled Jak. I returned the boots, but the Gray Fox refuses to leave the house he's in, Independent Thievery hasn't updated (it still says wait for a messenger) and no amount of waiting seems to move the quest on. It has happend to me too. basicly he just sit sits on the stool doing nothing. --Omgiamonfire Removing non functional quest items I've noticed an abundance of quest items remaining in inventory that I can't remove even when the quests are logged as completed. Note that this is (hopefully) not the same as ostensibly useless items like the Dagger of Woe prior to upgrade. For example, I recently completed the thieves guild quests and opened the guild and began settling into my new quarters. I accidentally picked up the tax records from the desk and now I can't get rid of it. There are also items left in inventory from previous quests which are not removed, such as the grey cowl instructions. :I just started a table of quest items that fail to be removed. Check out the article ( Quest items ) and feel free to add to it with anything you find! I skipped the Theives' Guild, Dark Brotherhood, and Arena lines, and many miscellaneous quests, so I'm sure there are items that I'm missing. 68.35.130.224 18:52, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Floating on Solid Ground Recently i have been hopping around with my character, when all of a sudden i will stop on a VERY slight slope, and just float inches above it. It is like i am falling constantly, but never actually able to touch the ground until i "float" away from that area. Anyone else getting this problem? :Have you modified your skills/attributes through the console? I raised my Acrobatics and Speed to quickly run around a test area I made, and sometimes I would get a similar effect. In any case, try blocking next time it happens; you'll effectively cut off any momentum you have and you should drop to the ground. Chirikov 02:29, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Mage Chamber "Glitch" Wondering if anyone else had this happen to them. After I completed the Mage Guild Quests I was coming out of the Arch Mage Chamber with the portal. When I got to the portal room the dead body of Caradan(not sure of the name). One of the female mages fell from the sky. It was pretty strange. Unable to level certain major skills. After watching two people hand to hand train with each other to get the +5 hand to hand stat bonus, I was unable to raise the level by using my hand to hand combat. Likewise with blade and block. Only way to raise the levels are to train. Has this happened to anyone else? To raise skills To raise your skill in block you just have to use it, you have to be getting hit though, same with blade to increase skill you have to be using it, hitting NPC with a blade, also with hand to hand, hit NPC with your hand to hand. Save your training for harder skills to increase, Layne 8-9-06 Disease Glitch I Playing the X-box 360 verison, and it's appears that i'm not effected by any form of Disease, I contract them, but the status effects don't occur. I also can't become a vampire, I've contracted Porphyric Hemophilia, but when i sleep (it's been over 3 days now) I don't become one. Has anyone else had this? Lost Histories See Lost Histories. The bug concerning Shum Gro-Yarug has not been corrected in the V1.1.511 patch (at least in the french version). The solution provided here (resurrect) can't be used if you don't have the body in sight. A faster and easier solution could be using the command "player.placeatme 00028FB6" to get a copy of the incriminated NPC, which allows you to start the quest. Paintbrushes Paintbrushes have absolutely no physics applied to them. When you drop them, they stay still in midair. You can make some pretty amusing things, such as stairs in midair. Issues at bottom of bug page I've moved the last few "bugs" at the bottom of the Bugs page here, as they became more of individual, personal game problems as opposed to general ones. If anyone does know that they are in fact more common, feel free to add it back, but also clean up the first-person (e.g. "I", "me") and make it third-person and general. The bugs page needs a lot of cleanup, and I'm in the process of doing that.--[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:40, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Bravil - The Forlorn Watchman Quest This just happened to me. I started the Forlorn Watchman quest in Bravil. After finding out I'd have to investigate the shipwreck I discovered that the phantom enemies in the ship were too strong for me. So I put the quest on hold and kept doing other quests. By this time, the Log of the Emma May was at his place. After some time I decided to continue the Watchman quest. After killing all of the enemies in the ship, I should have read in the Log of the Emma May about the mutiny wich happened on the ship a long time ago. The problem is, the log disappeared from where it was supposed to be (a small chamber right in front of the entrance to the shipwreck) while the green arrow pointing to it was still there. This got me stuck. After reading about the mutiny, I should (but didn't) have found a stronger enemy in the lower bridge who carried a key to the room where Grantham Blakeley's skeleton was trapped. To complete the quest, I had to add the key (Small Key, code 000366BC) to my inventory using cheats. Then I opened the locked door in the lower bridge and freed the skeleton. Adding the Log of the Emma May (code 000366B1) to my inventory, and reading it, did not work. Revenge Served Cold At Harm's Folly, there is a bug in the PC version where Corrick will not talk to you to begin the quest, and even if you go and get the amulet first, will not talk to you to complete it either. If there is a solution to this bug please post it. :You could try "setstage SQ03 10". That should force him to start his "But... this is amazing" dialog that normally occurs, but you should only do this after retreiving the amulet, and you should save your game first so you can reload if it doesn't work. Silari 16:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) A Brush with Death Don't know what happened here but I went through this quest killed all of the painted ogres, retrieved the brush, and returned it to Rythe for him to paint the portal home. Rythe then does his little painting in the air bit...and then nothing. If I talked to Rythe he says something like "No time to talk. Let's go home", but there's no portal. I had to load to a previous game and redo the quest for the portal home to appear. Fortunately, I was able to jump over the rocks that time and only have to deal with two ogres... :I also encountered this bug. Shaddix 00:41, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Shrine of Sanguine I got the quest from Sanguine. Fast traveled to Anvil, and convinced the guard outside of the door to let me in. Whenver I cast Stark Reality and it hits all of the guests, when the game goes to remove all of the items from my inventory the my xbox locks up. I'm pretty sure it has to do with non-removable quest items in my inventory. I still have the Arrow of Extrication, and a few quest books from the Thieve's Guild quests (Hastily Scrawled Note, Plans for the Ultimate Heist). If anyone knows a way to remove quest items from inventory, please post it. :Well, I have the same problem. It mostly depends on which system you play Oblivion on. If you play Oblivion on the X360, then I can't help. However, if it is on the PC, you will need to look into the Construction Pack, and do some modifying. However, you will need to look for that section in the Wiki yourself, I'm afraid. I don't know the link, sorry. Ask one of the more experienced members, like the admins. Anyway, happy questing! --Dragon of the Imperial 22:43, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Knights of the White Stallion I finished Mazoga the Orc and got this quest. Only problem is that I can't find Black Brugo. I believe I went in before midnight and cleared the ruins, inside and out. I waited until midnight, checked everywhere, and no Black Brugo. I have come back to Telepe every midnight, day after day, until I finally gave up. I think that killing some of the quest-important bandits inside the ruins may have screwed up the quest. The normal Black Bow bandits regenerate, but no Black Brugo. I play Oblivion on the Xbox 360, and it is the newly revised one. (The rating was changed from T to M. Some things have been improved or added, etc.) I don't know what is happening. Someone help me out? I don't think this is a bug. You are looking inside of the ruins to find him. He appears outside, you may have to wait a while for him to show up though. For me, I went there at 12:00, but had to wait until 5:00. I used the "wait" feature an hour at a time. I really appreciate the help... but as all would have it, it didn't work. I may put this quest on the 'never to be finished' list. --Dragon of the Imperial 22:56, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Do you have the game for PC? Try spawning him with his NPC ID. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 23:54, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Unfortuntely, I have an Xbox360, and I know well I cannot use the Construction console. --Dragon of the Imperial 18:34, 16 July 2006 (CDT) You have to wait until Middas at midnight then you can kill Black Brugo. --Jauffre 16:44, 18 August 2006 (CDT) I fall through the floor at cloud ruler temple When I want to hand over the book to martin at cloud ruler temple I cannot enter the main hall because I always fall through the floor. I can get out from underneath the temple and get up the stair but just before the door to the main hall things go wrong. Anyone know how to solv this? Many thanks already.